Distraction
by lps-record
Summary: Quinn comes home from work and doesn't give Rachel her required amount of TLC. Story inspired by "Amy, Amy, Amy  Outro " by Amy Winehouse


**Title: Distraction**

**Author: sneaky_robot**

**Rated: M (For sexual themes regarding two humans of the female variety.)**

**Summary: Quinn comes home from work and doesn't give Rachel her required amount of TLC. Story inspired by "Amy, Amy, Amy (Outro)" by Amy Winehouse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee", because if I did, I would do a spinoff with just Quinn and Rachel and have them go at it at all times.**

_**A/N: This is an AU, Future!Fic involving our to favorite ladies. This is my first fanfic EVER so critize as constructively as possible. I take full responsibility for any mistakes. And three might be a plethora of it so… :/. Also, it's in Rachel's POV and our ladies are married. To each other.**_

"_Attract me, until it hurts to concentrate._

_Distract me, 'stead of doing work I had._

_Just to show him how it feels, I walk passed his desk in heels_

_One leg resting on a chair, from the side he pulls my hair." _

_-Amy, Amy, Amy (Outro)" by Amy Winehouse_

I've been hot and bothered just thinking about Quinn tonight. It all started when she barged into our shared home office. She was wearing a tight fitted blouse that showed off her toned, taut, abdominal muscles and some slacks that showed off her delectable butt. She had just arrived from her day at work from the office. I was just curled up in the small sofa that was set up there, reading a novel in my jammies.

I've been trying to remain focused on my reading, but since her kiss of greeting, it has left me reeling in desire. She gave me a smirk and a wink and sat behind the office desk, turned on the computer, put on her reading glasses and decided to ignore me and not speak to me from then on.

How dare she? No one kisses me like that, ignores me and leave me to wallow in my need. I'm pretending to read when really, I'm just watching her work from the top of my book. She, looking all sexy biting the top of her pen, brows furrowed in concentration, tongue gliding though her lips. She has no idea that by being her usual self, she's turning me on like no other.

So what does one do in case like this? Well, feed fire with fire of course. I get up from the couch and leave to our room. Before exiting, I check over my shoulder to see if she's watching me, and she is. Those bright, hazel eyes staring into my ass so hard that I can feel the heat of her gaze on it. She always said that she hated when I left, but loved to watch me go. I gave her a show with an extra sashay in my hips.

I put on a long button down men's shirt that she loves to see me wear. I put on some stilettos, checked myself out on the mirror and made my hair have that "just fuck me" look. I walked back into the office and saw her still concentrating on her work. I strutted my way close to her chair, put my heeled shoe on the edge and twirled her a bit to face me. Immediately, I heard a loss a shortness of breath. Her eyes, roaming over my legs and thighs, lingering over my breasts until her gaze finally reached my eyes. I can tell that she's fully enjoying the view by the way her pupils are fully blowned out.

"Oh baby" she says in a whisper that I barely managed to catch.

"You know that I don't like being ignored," I tell her.

"I know baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, you've definitely got my attention now," she says while she stands, she wraps the leg that's perched on the chair around her waist and proceeds to put me on the desk. She clears off the desk once I'm set on top of it.

She looks at me with lust and love in her eyes that hasn't faded in the least for the past 6 years that we've been together. Her hands start roaming my outer thighs and legs. She keeps watching me intently. She starts to lean in; I wrap my hands around her neck as she gives me the most passionate of kisses. Our lips melt into a fervent dance of nipping and pulling. She's the first to groan when I open my lips in silent invitation for her tongue to come inside. She messages my tongue with hers and it's so sensual, I can feel myself start to get even more aroused. She continues to kiss me along my cheek, my jaw line until reaching my erogenous zone that happens to be my ear. She bites, nips and pulls it between her teeth and I can't help but moan at her ministrations.

"Let's get these buttons off, shan't we?" She husks into my ear as her hands leave my thighs to reach the button that's just above my cleavage.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt while she gives one last lick to the outer shell of my ear. She continues her kisses down to my neck where I tilt my head to the side to give her more access to mark me. She bites me at my pulse point and I moan at the sting that she rapidly soothes with her tongue.

Once she reaches the bottom button, she lifts the shirt off my shoulders and lets it fall to her desk. She backs away a bit from me to appreciate the view. I'm only wearing a black laced thong and the black stilettos. My nipples are hard under her stare. She licks her lips at my sight.

"You're so beautiful, baby," She tells me once our eyes meet again. She never seizes to tell me and I hope she never gets tired of telling me and that she never stops looking at me like that.

She leans in once again to kiss my lips and I return it heatedly.

I break away to gain some of my breath back. I look at her still dressed and bespectacled self. I have to feel her skin. I pull the blouse from her slacks and start unbuttoning it. I also undo the button of her slacks pull down the zipper and tug her slacks down a bit. She starts to shrug off her shirt, but I tell her to keep it on and her glasses too. She smirks. She starts to incline towards me; I put a stop to it. It's my turn to regard this goddess before me. I drag my hands from her shoulders to her bra encased breasts to those well defined abs that drive me absolutely wild. I tug at her underwear that's peeking at the v of her open slacks towards me. I open my thighs a bit more to encourage her to get between them and she does. She pulls me in a searing kiss once again as her hands find purchase at my breasts, tweaking my hardened nipples. My hands are in the small of her back lightly scratching the skin there as I moan into her mouth. Her hips are starting to grind into mine.

She breaks our kiss and starts licking her way down. She reaches one of my breasts and encases one nipple in her mouths, swirling her tongue around it. Not to ignore my other breast, she has her hand playing with it as before. She sucks my nipple gently and proceeds to take turns and switching her attention between my breasts, leaving them well attended. I keep her in place with my hands firmly set in the back of her gorgeous head.

She then continues to lick down a hot trail down my quivering stomach. She licks around my navel until she reaches my hips. She grabs a hold of the waistband of my thong and starts to pull it down in a slow manner. She looks up at me through her eyelashes as I start whining and squirming at her unhurried pace.

"What's wrong baby?" she tells me.

"Q-Quinn, please, I need you baby" I whine to her.

"Soon enough Rach, I'll make you feel so good". I lift my legs in order for her to successfully remove my thong. She opens up my legs wider and bores her gaze towards the apex of my thighs. She looks back at me and that fiery look she has on makes me even wetter than I already am.

"Mmmm, Rachel. God, I'll never get tired of seeing you so swollen, flushed and wet for me," she tells me. God, I love it when she talks like that.

"Just for you Quinn, baby. Just for you," That seems to satisfy her, and starts to kiss her way up my inner thighs. Slowly making her way up where I really need her.

Once she gets there, she inhales deeply and says, "Mm, you smell so good. Can't wait till I have you in my mouth". She smirks back at me as my hips involuntarily jerk up in response.

Keeping our gazes locked, I see her tongue peek out and feel her lick broadly against my wet slit. I groan in satisfaction. My hands find purchase at the edge of the desk in a vice grip. I gently start rocking my hips against her mouth as she continues her attention on my sex. She finds my clit and starts to circle it with her tongue. She has a very talented mouth this one. She gently puts it between her lips and sucks it gently. This has me groaning and calling out her name.

"I need more Quinn" I tell her. She brings one of her hands that were resting in my thighs to keep me open, and drags it along my slit. It's instantly drenched in my juices. She gets back on her feet while kissing her way up, leaving her fingers to play with my clit and entrance.

Just as she enters me with two fingers, she swallows my moan with a sweltering kiss. I wrap my legs around her waist to pull her in deeper into me.

She lets go of my mouth and starts to nibble, and sink her teeth into my neck. I let go of my vice grip on her desk and wrap one hand around her neck and the other draped over her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Fuck me, Quinn, fuck me harder and faster" I instruct her. She growls into my neck as she follows my instructions and lets her hips guide her fingers hard into my sopping core. I'm starting to feel the beginning of a powerful orgasm deep in my belly.

"Fuck, Baby" she says, "you feel so good and tight around my fingers."

"Yes, Baby! Mmmm…. You feel so good inside me" I nearly scream at her, as I let my hips meet her at every deep thrust.

She starts to speed up much more and inserts a third finger inside me stretching me oh so sweetly.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god, Quinn, fuck!" I groan into her ear. She's fucking me so hard I can feel her desk straining under us.

In one, two, three strokes, I grab a hand full of her shirt and scream into her neck as my toe curling orgasm hits me in wave after wave as she continues pounding powerfully into me.

Moments later I realized that I blacked out for a bit and that Quinn is still inside me gently stroking the aftershocks out of me making me twitch a bit.

She finally stops and pulls her fingers out making me groan in displeasure at the sudden sensation of feeling empty. She wipes my remnants of my arousal on a Kleenex, and kisses me gently while doing so.

Pulling back she asks, "Are you ok?" and I just smile at her concern and respond, "yes, I'm more than ok. I love you". She smiles that smile that I first fell in love with and answers "I love you too, so so much"

"Want to continue this somewhere more comfortable?" Quinn asks.

"I thought you'd never ask". She picks me up off her desk as I'm still wrapped around her and carries me to our bed for round two.


End file.
